Three Cheers for the New Years
by Pagliaccio
Summary: Rukawa detests New Year's celebrations.Sendoh shows him that these celebrations aren't so bad after all. An early fic for Rukawa's birthday.


Disclaimer : Sendoh, Rukawa and Slam Dunk et. al, belongs to Takehiko Inoue and not me. I am merely using them for my own amusement so don't sue me. I am not sure of the rating so if you think that I rated this story wrongly, do tell.

I wrote this fic out of a whim to write something. So please be gentle.

For Rukawa's birthday! :3

---

New Year's eve preparations always annoyed Rukawa to no end.

Sure he was always pissy-wissy all the time, with that ever present glare in his ever-stoic face but anything related to New Year just ticked him off in the worst way possible : countdowns, shoppers, lovers, fireworks, everything even those New Year's eve food annoyed him. Streets were usually busier at that time of the year, meaning he had to swim through hoards of clingy women and perverted men just to buy some groceries and food. He hated the way people fussed about what to prepare for the eve, what to wear, what to cook, who ask out etc. Speaking of who to ask out those demonic pompom girls always manages to crawl their way to him at practice and ask him incessantly if HE would be their DATE on that oh-so special evening. Huh! Over all-the-people-in-the-world's dead body. Why the fuck would he busy himself and actually bother to spend that fucking, irritatingly noisy night with somebody when he could just be alone, curled up in bed or on the sofa, sleeping the night off? Like, what's the point in staying up late just to be able to witness that moment when that fucking countdown comes to end? Really, he didn't get the point or rather couldn't make the point. It just doesn't make sense to him. Pssh, New Year's Eve. There is nothing, absolutely nothing special about that fucking night.

Morons...

---

Sendoh could see that Rukawa was more irate that morning. It was the 31st of

December, and he, being the oh-so loyal, self-proclaimed best friend of the Ice prince (even though the title best-friend hurts him inside because it means that Rukawa would oh-so not look at him in another way) was there on the court where they always had tryst, I mean totally-plain-and-with-nothing-remotely-romantic-happening- one on one, having, well what else, a one-on one with Rukawa. As it is said, it was the 31st of December, the day before New Year. A few more hours and it would be New Year's Eve, the time were lovers who are together would swear their love for one another and face the year together. A few (major understatement of the year) girls and well guys (who had somehow manage to get hold of the news that he liked a certain guy) had asked him out for the evening but he manage (quite painfully) to reject them all in the least-hurting way possible, There were some who were clingy but he had manage to shake them off well. His major crush when he was at junior year even asked him out yesterday, but alas, his heart belonged to

a certain Ice Prince, so he (in the most heart wrenching rejection he ever gave) said that he was planning to spend the eve with someone and that he was sorry, like he said to those others who asked him out.

He said that he WILL spend the eve WITH SOMEONE, but truth be told, he haven't even asked the concerned party, a.k.a Rukawa, the Ice prince himself, yet. He knew it was stupid of him but he just couldn't bring himself to ask his best friend out. He waked up that morning and walked out of the house confident that today, he would ask the cold boy out but the killer eyes that Rukawa had that morning broke whatever confidence and resolve he had. He was going to ask the boy out when a couple passed by them, holding hands and whispering sweet things to each other. He had thought that the couple was a premonition from the gods above but one look at the killer stare that Rukawa gave the couple ripped whatever divine message he thought the gods had sent him. It didn't take one Einstein to put things together- Rukawa was royally pissed, and the impending holiday is worsening his mood.

Out of all the guys that he could fall for, it just had to be tough one. Sendoh, noted that cursing would bring him nowhere. He had planned this holiday for so long and he would not let a PMS-ing Rukawa ruin his chances. Of all the holidays that Rukawa chose to PMS, it had to be this one, the grandest of them all, except of course, Valentine's Day which also coincided with his birthday.

Birthday…

But of course! Sendoh slapped his forehead as the thought crossed his mind. How could he have forgotten that tomorrow would not only be New Year's Day but also his beloved's birthday! The fact that Rukawa was born on the noisiest day of the year still continues to amuse him ever since the day he discovered it (thanks to *cough* days of stalking and investigating *cough*). With the Ice Prince's attitude, he might as well have been born on All Soul's day or any related holiday, but New Year? It's just so…ironic, for the lack of a better word. 'Rukawa's birthday is on New Year's day' is an oxymoron itself.

Sendoh smiled. Rukawa, no matter how much he pretends to be so difficult, for him, is the cutest thing that ever walked the earth, with his PMS-ing and all. Not that he'd ever say that out loud anyway.

---

Dusk was fast approaching and Rukawa slumped himself onto the bench next to Sendoh. He was still pissed, and the fact that Sendoh defeated him again did nothing to alleviate his mood. He grabbed his water bottle from his bag and was about to say something to Sendoh when he noticed that the porcupine had the palm of his right hand, smacked at his forehead and was grinning like a maniac thinking of perverted things. He was even sure that the porcupine did not notice that he was sitting there right beside him, staring at him like an odd fishball. Deciding that Sendoh had looked stupid long enough, he waved his hand across Sendoh's face in hopes of rousing him out of his perverted stupor. The gesture didn't seem to reach Sendoh so Rukawa settled for the old and tested day-dream buster.

*SLAP*

True enough to the credibility it has gained for centuries, Sendoh did wake up from his daydream but what he did shocked Rukawa, his eyes widening a considerable length of 4 mm . Sendoh had suddenly grabbed the hand he used for slapping and looked at him like as if an ingenious thought has manifested itself in his brain, with an ear-splitting grin plastered on his face.

'Ne Kaede'

Kaede? Sendoh never called him Kaede for no reason. They call each other by their first names on serious occasions only, and the look Sendoh had on his face made him doubt the sincerity or seriousness of the moment. He stared at Sendoh with a serious but curious stare as he waited for the rest of Sendoh's declaration.

'Spend the eve with me?'

Sendoh had said it so casually, so full of delight, with the look of epiphany on his face that Rukawa momentarily forgot his hatred for the holiday and just nodded dumbly to the proposition. When he got over the shock, Sendoh was already running off to the sunset waving at him and shouting that he'll be over at nine.

Still a bit dumbfounded, Rukawa marched off to his house, thinking of the possible diabolical plans Sendoh had in store for the night.

---

Sendoh rung Rukawa's doorbell at exactly 9:45 in the evening. For the umpteenth time, he was late again. As Rukawa opened the door for him, his mouth was running off with repeated 'I'm sorry's' and 'it won't happen again'. Rukawa merely snorted at him, looking yet again, pissed, but somewhat more agreeable. Sendoh smiled at him as he showed him the assorted food items that he brought over for the night, indicating that tonight was not any simple sleep over but that they'll have a feast tonight.

Begrudgingly, Rukawa helped Sendoh prepare the table and the food. They set aside the plastic cup of ramen that Rukawa was previously eating and settled the cake, ham, pasta, salad and wine that Sendoh brought over. The cake, Rukawa admitted to himself, was a beautiful piece of art that glistened as the light shone above it. He had to hand it over to Sendoh for choosing such a beautiful cake. Not that the praise would escape his lips anyway.

The clock chimed, signaling that it was 10:30 in the evening. Sendoh motioned for Rukawa to come to the table and together they sat themselves.

'I cooked it myself.' Sendoh said as they began digging through the food. 'Hope you like it!' He said, sending another warm smile to Rukawa. His smile turned into a grin as he saw Rukawa blush at the said gesture. Rukawa sent a glare at him before eating the pasta in his plate.

The dinner went by smoothly, with Sendoh talking most of the time and Rukawa nodding on time with Sendoh's pauses. They, or rather Sendoh, rambled about basketball, football, Puri Gorota, and whatever topic crossed his mind. As they were eating the cake, Sendoh talked about his past New Year's Eve experiences and asked Rukawa about his. Rukawa just shrugged and continued to eat the cake, although it was obvious in the air that Rukawa didn't want to pursue the topic further. Sendoh merely shrugged, smiled and they both ate the cake together.

---

They finished their little feast at around a quarter after 11. Sendoh plopped himself unto the couch in the living room, pulling Rukawa along with him, settling themselves on to the couch, with Sendoh snuggling Rukawa closer to himself, despite Rukawa's protests. He turned on the tv and flipped through channels, which all featured year countdown celebrations. Sendoh settled for CBN-ABS's[1] year ender show which featured dancing and singing talents from Johnny & Associates[2] much to Rukawa's indignation. Rukawa tried wrestling the remote from Sendoh, but Sendoh just grinned at him.

'Aww, c'mon Kaede, let's settle for this. I wanna see Toma and Yamapi's duet!'

Rukawa merely scoffed at him and said, ' I hate those New Year countdowns.'

'Aww, c'mon, why not? They're fun. And besides, it's not like people fuss so much about countdowns everyday. Let's just watch this one okay?' Sendoh said grinning.

Rukawa merely glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest as he slumped himself further into the couch. Sendoh merely drapped his arm around Rukawa's shoulders. Rukawa was about to protest when the television set suddenly screamed and projected Toma Ikuta and Yamashita Tomohisa onto the screen. Whatever protests he had feel on deaf ears as Sendoh focused his attention onto the idiot box.

---

Sendoh was grinning not because he was enjoying the show, as Rukawa thought, but because he had Rukawa, snuggled up close to him, his arms draped around his shoulder, on this cold New Year's Eve. He could tell that Rukawa was a bit pissed so he pretended to wait for the act to finish and turned his attention back to Rukawa.

'You know what 'De, New Year's Eve isn't so bad.' He said to Rukawa, his gaze fixed upon the television set. Rukawa merely snorted at him in response, his gaze too, was fixed onto the television screen trying to enjoy the show.

The other act ended and the host resurfaced unto the screen. Every person at the studio were grinning as the host announced that there were only ten minutes left before the year ends. The studio was filled with frenzy as the people scurried off to the big timer that projected the remaining minutes. They all seemed happy and laughed as they waited for the minutes to pass.

Sendoh looked over at Rukawa and saw that Rukawa was frowning. He nudged Rukawa at the side, who only sent him a vicious glare.

'Why are you so pissed?' Sendoh said, smiling. 'It's gonna be New Year soon. Loosen up a bit! You know what, if you welcome the year with a scowl. You're gonna be scowling all year round!'. Sendoh said as he squeezed Rukawa's shoulder. Rukawa continued to glare at him and muttered a crisp 'Do ahou'. Sendoh merely laughed.

'C'mon 'De, loosen that scowl a bit. You're getting uglier by the minute. Why do you hate New Year countdowns so much?'

'It's pointless.' He replied bluntly. Sendoh merely smiled at him and tipped Rukawa's chin so that the Ice Prince was facing him. The tv host merrily announced that there were only four minutes remaining till the year ends.

'It's not really that bad you know.' Sendoh said, smiling.

'I don't see the point in greeting everybody a 'Happy New Year.' Rukawa said scowling.

The host shouted out as the timer beep, signaling that there was only a minute left before the year end. There were hoot calls and shouts all around.

'It's not the only greeting left to say at that precise time Kaede.' Sendoh said. Rukawa shot him a puzzled look. 'What else could there possibly be?'

The host and all the other actors were counting down the time with the clock. As the counting came closer to zero, Sendoh's face inched a bit closer to Rukawa.

'5'

Rukawa's eyes widened visibly as Sendoh's face inched closer.

'4'

He felt his heart race against his ribcage.

'3'

Sendoh's face was so close to his now.

'2'

He briefly wondered why he wasn't pushing Sendoh away.

'1'

But all thought ceased as their lips met…

---

Shouts and hoot calls resonated around the living room but neither of the two occupants paid heed. Both of them had closed their eyes, savoring the closeness of their lips and bodies. They stayed at that position for quite a while till Sendoh pulled away. Rukawa, subconsciously traced the wetness of his lips with his fingers. He couldn't believe it, Sendoh Akira, his arch-nemesis on court and best friend outside just kissed him, and he didn't even stop him. Heck, he even enjoyed the kiss.

His thoughts ran amok as he tried to piece his thought together. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He racked his brain, trying to explain for an explanation as to why that happened. He has begun theorizing when gentle hands cupped his faced and made him look up. He was staring at the deepest and warmest blue he had ever seen. He averted his gaze, thinking that if he stared too much, he might drown in those eyes. However, Sendoh's voice made him turn his gaze back.

'Kaede' He stared again at Sendoh's eyes. Sendoh was smiling at him warmly. 'I have something to say to you.'

Rukawa's gaze dropped. He knew what Sendoh was going to say and he didn't want to hear it. Not that he didn't want to greet the latter a 'Happy new Year' but because he was hoping for something else. He know it's stupid for him to hope for those words, fully aware that he hadn't said anything to Sendoh about the 'other' occasion, but still a small part of him was yearning for that. He looked once more at the blue orbs before him and braced himself for the greeting.

'Happy birthday.'

The words were spoken in the softest voice that he ever heard. The greeting wasn't loud but the words rang in his ears and reverberated inside of him. He stared at Sendoh, who just grinned back at him, scratching the back of his head in that stupid way. And for the first time, after how many years, he felt like smiling again at his birthday.

He had almost forgotten that feeling. When he was a child, every single year it was the same. People would greet him 'Happy New Year!' and he would scowl. His mother then would oh0-so lovingly explain that it was also his birthday. Then people would say 'Oh!' and then greet him a "happy birthday!' looking embarrassed. That was why he had come to hate the occasion. Everybody seemed to forgot the most important occasion in his life, with New Year's celebration overshadowing his birthday celebration.

But then, here was Sendoh, the person whom who thought had the stupidity to rival that of Sakuragi's, greeting him a 'Happy Birthday' and not a 'Happy New Year' and he couldn't help but smile.

He muttered a simple 'Do ahou' as his arms snaked around Sendoh's neck. He knew he was being silly and over dramatic but he just felt like hugging the older man. For once, he was willing to act stupidly around somebody and actually show some affection. And for once, he was willing to agree with Sendoh. New Year's aren't so bad after all.

---

Sendoh smiled as Rukawa flung himself at him. He snaked his arms around the younger man's waist and hugged him tightly. At last, the man of his dreams was in his arms, happily returning his feelings. For once, he was glad he stuck to Rukawa and never gave.

---

'Owari.

Notes [1]: Kung Pinoy ka, oo alam ko, ABS-CBN un na binaligtad lang :D

If you're not a Filipino, don't bother with this note.

[2]: Johhny & Associates is a talent agency in Japan that trains and promotes groups of male idols in Japan.

Thanks for reading my first fic here in FFn. Reviews are certainly welcome and would be a great help in making me get over the fact that less and less people are posting here. :3

Happy birthday again to RuRu! Wee!

Ciao!


End file.
